Le Fantôme de l'Opéra par Disney
by Pirate Jenny
Summary: TRADUCTION. Et si Disney mettait les mains sur la version scénique du Fantôme de l'Opéra?


**disney's**

**LE FANTÔME DE L'OPÉRA**

Si Disney produisait une version animée du Fantôme...

**AUTEUR: **The Lark

**TRADUCTION: **Pirate Jenny

**DISCLAIMER: **_Le Fantôme de l'Opéra _est une création de Gaston Leroux. La comédie musicale _The Phantom of the Opera _appartient à Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Note de traduction: **Une connaissance de la comédie musicale est requise pour comprendre les références. Les titres des chansons et les extraits de paroles sont restées en anglais (parce que avouez que la traduction du film...) J'espère que vous lirez autant que moi en lisant ce petit délire. Bonne lecture!

***

Cher M. Michael Eisner,

Enfant, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir plusieurs films animés pour enfants produits par votre compagnie. Vous êtes arrivés à faire de plusieurs classiques, comme _Le bossu de Notre-Dame_, _Hercules_ et _Le livre de la jungle, _des animations qui savent être appréciées par les jeunes enfants. (Même s'il y avait présence d'une quantité substantielle de violence dans tous les cas ci-haut...) En effet, dans plusieurs cas, vous êtes même arrivés à produire des suites à plusieurs de ces histoires. (Parce que, après tout, les fins de Hugo et de Kipling ne sont pas assez bien pour Disney Corporation), En tant que fan du _Fantôme de l'Opéra_ d'Andrew Lloyd Webber, j'aimerais suggérer que cette année, au lieu de tenter une nouvelle suite à _Aladdin, _vous produisiez à la place une version animée de la populaire comédie musicale. J'ai pris la liberté de suggérer les changements qui suivent, pour que le nouveau film soit plus adapté à votre style:

Prologue

Raoul n'est plus en chaise roulante parce que ce serait déprimant et pourrait offenser les persones âgées ou handicapées.

Ouverture

Est coupée pour éviter que les enfants ne perdent intérêt.

Think of Me (Maintenant remplacée par une chanson intitulée «Un jour mon Vicomte viendra»)

Carlotta ne sera plus grosse, parce que les enfants grassouillets pourraient se sentir mal. Dans un acte de pure étiquette politique, son accent italien sera coupé, parce que les Italiens pourraient avoir l'air narcissiques et stupides. L'opéra ne produira plus _Hannibal_, car les enfants sont trop jeunes pour comprendre qui est Hannibal. Cela pourrait aussi leur faire penser au type dans _Le silence des agneaux_, ce qui leur causerait des cauchemars. À la place, l'opéra produira une adaptation scénique de _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains _de Disney. Ainsi, la compagnie Disney bénificiera de publicité gratuite.

Angel of Music

L'Ange de Musique devientra le Personnage de Musique, parce que de suggérer l'exsitence d'un ange pourrait offenser les athées. Christine ne chante plus avec Meg Giry, mais avec son adorable animal parlant, Bob. (J'allais nommer le chat Pierre, mais Bob est plus facile à prononcer pour les anglophones),

Little Lotte

La ligne «The Angel-» heu, ou plutôt, «The Personage of Music sings songs in my head» doit être coupée. La schizophrénie est une chose dont les enfants devraient apprendre l'existence par le biais de leurs parents, et non par celui d'un film.

The Mirror

Érik se pointe maintenant ouvertement, par la porte d'en avant. Si nous montrions la scène comme elle a été écrite originellement, les enfants pourraient croire aux vertues de l'obsession.

The Phantom of the Opera

Les tunnels qui mènent au repaire du Fantôme seront illuminés par de colorées lampes de nuit en forme de dinosaures, pour qu'aucun enfant qui a peur du noir ne soit effrayé. (J'allais illuminer les tunnels avec des torches, mais les pompiers pourraient en être offusqués). Érik et Christine porteront désormais des gilets de sauvetage dans la gondole.

The Music of the Night

Cette chanson est coupée, car le titre pourrait être considéré comme une métaphore sexuelle. À la place, Érik chantera une nouvelle chanson intitulée «Music is Good». Sa voix magnifique bercera Christine jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. (C'est maintenant elle-même qui doit s'endormir, car j'ai coupé la partie avec le pantin de cire. L'obsession ne devrait pas faire partie d'un film pour enfants).

Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Quand Christine enlève le masque au Fantôme, sa déformité ne sera rien d'autre qu'une petite bosse sur un côté de son visage, et un oeil plus gros que l'autre. Il est toujours laid, mais d'une façon mignonne. Tout, de la ligne «Damn you, you little lying Delilah» jusqu'à «Damn you! Curse you!» est coupé, car ce paragraphe est remplis de jurons et d'allusions littéraires que les enfants ne comprendraient pas. Même chose pour la ligne «Fear can turn to love», car elle pourrait romancer les relations violentes.

Magical Lasso

La scène entière est coupée, parce que c'est mal de se moquer des gens.

Notes/Prima Donna

Tous les jurons sont coupés, et Carlotta, Firmin et andré n'accuseraient jamais Raoul d'être l'amant de Christine, parce que toute mention de s-e-x-e risquerait de faire changer le classement Général.

Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh

Érik ne tue pas vraiment Buquet. Il s'amuse simplement à lui lancer des boulettes de papier-mâché quand le malchanceux Buquet perd pied et tombe des poutres. (Après tout, Érik n'en veut pas à Buquet, car «Magical Lasso» a été coupée).

Why have you Brought Us Here?

Se passe maintenant à l'arrière-scène, parce que le toit est trop haut. Les endroits en hauteur sont dangereux et nous ne voulons pas donner d'idées aux petits morveux. De plus, la ligne «Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore» sera coupée, car elle pourrait romancer l'abus.

All I Ask of You

Rien ne serait changé. Il s'agit de la parfaite scène mignonne Disney-ienne. Chaque film de Disney a un numéro romantique comme celui-là. (Même si nous ignorons pourquoi - cela dégoûte les enfants). Et Érik ne fera pas tomber le chandelier exprès: il se sentait mal à cause des boulettes de papier-mâché et il le fait accidentellement tomber en essayant de les ramasser sur les poutres.

Masquerade

Firmin et André ne sont plus costumés en squelettes, parce que c'est un peu trop effrayant. Érik n'est plus costumé en Mort Rouge (c'est aussi trop effrayant). À la place, il porte un costume de tournesol. Son opéra ne se nomme plus _Don Juan Triumphant_, parce que c'est trop difficile à prononcer. Le Fantôme a plutôt écrit une adaptation de _Cendrillon_. Plus de publicité gratuite. Il ne dira plus «Your chains are still mine», car cela sonne trop abusif, et en plus, les enfants ne comprendraient pas la métaphore.

Notes/Twisted Every Way

Christine ne chantera plus la partie débutant par «Twisted every way», parce qu'elle est trop déprimante.

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

La chanson est remplacée, car le père de Christine n'est pas mort. C'est plutôt un personnage mineur, et Christine et lui ont une relation chaleureuse qui encouragera les familles à se rassembler. Elle est remplacée par une petite chanson enjouée durant laquelle le père de Christine lui conseillera de «suivre son coeur».

Wandering Child/Bravo, Monsieur

Il s'agira d'un rêve que fait Raoul, parce qu'on ne peut plus mettre de scène dans le cimetière puisque le père de Christine est en vie. De plus, les lignes «Wandering child so lost so helpless / Yearning for my guidance» pourraient être considérées comme du chauvinisme.

The Point of No Return

COUPÉ! COUPÉ! COUPÉ! Beaucoup trop osé pour des enfants! À la place, elle est remplacée par une chansons originale intitulée «Je te trouve mignon».

Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer

Érik ne libère pas volontairement Christine et Raoul, parce que les kidnappers pourraient avoir l'air trop gentils. À la place, Raoul arrive et libère Christine, et ils se sauvent en chantant un version plus rythmée de la reprise de «All I Ask of You». La dernière scène montre Érik se faire amener au loin dans un wagon, et à l'écran apparaîssent le mot «Fin?». Le point d'interrogation laissera place à autant de suites que vous pourrez en vendre. (Dites que vous le ferez. Au moins, les suites ne pourront pas être aussi mauvaises que _Phantom of Manhattan)._

Moi - *me réveillant en sursaut* Ouf! C'était juste un cauchemar.


End file.
